


Pork Soda

by lacunaxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Keith-Centric, M/M, Memories, Music, Pork Soda by Glass Animals, Sad, Sadness, Sexual Content, Short, Songfic, in the past, klangst, non-binary Pidge, past klance, third-person point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaxx/pseuds/lacunaxx
Summary: Songfic Inspired from 'Pork Soda' by Glass Animals."Pineapples are in my head,(Pineapples are in my head)Got nobody 'cus I'm brain dead(Got nobody 'cus I'm brain dead)Pineapples are in my head,(Pineapples are in my head)Got nobody 'cus I'm brain dead(Got nobody 'cus I'm brain dead)"





	Pork Soda

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I hope you enjoy this angst-filled piece I wrote at three in the morning. Although promising myself to not write angst, the urgeI had been fighting for nearly a week had become too strong. I may do more songfics in the future, if this one is successful. Paragraphs in _italics_ are memories.
> 
> Enjoy.

Nibbling on some type of space-pineapple, Keith thought back to when he and Lance had been dating. His head spun at the thought, a feel of loneliness washing over him. Ever since they had broken up, as Lance had been, as he said it, “too tied down” by a relationship. Frowning, the scent of pineapple drifted to his nose as a memory came to him.

_ A coppery hand latched onto his, dragging him towards what seemed to be a cliff. They passed the prison, soon coming to a stop once they had reached the seafront. Breaths heavy, he had asked, “What are you doing?” _

_ “I'm gonna jump, of course,” came the reply. Ah, yes. Another one of his fun, yet idiotic plans. After shedding his shirt, the copper-skinned male smirked in his direction, then sprinted towards the edge of the cliff. Once at the edge, he leapt, moving to the correct position before plunging into the water below. _

_ Laughter rang through the air, an echoing happiness that would never be forgotten. _

It never was forgotten. Even staring at the first picture they had taken together, Keith couldn't erase such a pleasant, yet painful sound from his mind. His lip trembled, a growing ache blossoming in the pit of his heart. 

Yes, they still spoke to each other. Yes, they were still friends. But, Lance still came to him once he needed a sexual relief, and they submitted to the pleasure every time, only to go back to normal in the morning.

It was never normal.

Keith still felt that familiar flutter every time he saw the lightly freckled, copper skin of the other male. And every morning, he woke up feeling utterly  _ alone. _ His brain had shut down most emotions leading to happiness long ago, and always pushed the other Paladins, including Coran and Allura, away. He didn't  _ need _ help. He didn't  _ need  _ to talk. He  _ needed _ Lance back in his arms.

A small, sad smile twitched to his lips. The memory replayed itself in his mind, and he wanted nothing more than to actually do it again. Not having any worries, not feeling like he wanted to just  _ punch _ anyone who made Lance laugh, who the boy flirted with. Whoever even glanced at Lance strangely earned a jealous glare.

The pineapple was almost gone. Oh, well. He could retreat into his mind, even without them. The scent still lingered, just like Lance's did. And it still hurt to just  _ think _ of those shining blue eyes.

What was it that Pidge had called him, earlier in the month? Ah, that's right. A slum. Yes, he knew, he didn't belong there. He was but a disgrace to the universe.  _ God _ , they were so stupid! Didn't they know, that he didn't even  _ want  _ to he there?

His hair was frazzled, knots and dead locks weaving together into the black mess upon his scalp. Maybe he  _ did _ look like a homeless person, a bum, but he was in space. And they weren't turning to Earth just for his little broken heart to heal.

Lance was a jerk, he knew so. The flirtatious little prick never calmed his raging hormones, his instincts to bang every hot thing he saw. He was, in all honesty, utter scum. If Keith didn't know better, he'd say Lance was insane. But, he was  _ also  _ amazing. Funny, adorable, and  _ brilliant _ in bed. He may be a jerk, but Keith still wanted him.

The aroma surrounded him, random pineapples beginning to appear as the memory repeated itself. With a sigh, he felt himself ache even more, missing that sweet laugh all over again. Life was just so much  _ fun _ back then. Soon, the memory was invaded by another.

_ They stumbled together, copper fingers laced through raven hair, lips locked and breath entangled. Smiles curled every time they broke away, the strong scent of alcohol surrounding them. The stairs would be too risky to take, so they kissed along an elevator ride. Thankfully, it hadn't broken down. _

_ It wasn't sexual, really. Just a sweet, loving kiss shared between two  _ very  _ drunk idiots. Eyes flickered open, blue meeting onyx with a fond glimmer. Once reaching the designated room, they kissed again, before settling down to watch a movie. While sobering up, they drank pork soda, sharing looks of pure admiration, a stray kiss here and there. Arms around each other, legs entwined, it was perfect. _

Although they had been drunk, those moments were the best to remember. Just love had been surrounding them, together, in each other's embrace.

His pocket buzzed, signaling an incoming message. From instinct, a flicker of hope appearing, he checked it. Ah, only Hunk telling him it was dinner time. Of course, it wouldn't be Lance. Why would it be? They hadn't texted ever since the break-up.

But, Keith wanted to again. He wanted to speak to Lance, to hold and kiss him, to call him ' _ Mine _ .’  _ Why _ couldn't it?  _ Why _ did he have to be such a boring asshole? He drove Lance away, and he wasn't coming back. Yet, every second of the day, his heart breaks over and over as he misses their times together.

He froze for a moment, contemplating whether he should eat or not. Deciding against it, he allowed the pineapple juice’s scent to consume him completely.

The memory of Lance plunging down filled his mind, until it vanished to only show him, alone. He held a pineapple, but tossed it down the edge of the cliff to hear a  _ splat _ once it hit the ground. The water had dried up long ago, and so had his tears.

Slowly, the scenery had begun to fade away, only to leave him, with a malfunctioning mind, on his own in the sudden darkness.

He was alone.


End file.
